Virginia:The New Greaser
by Blonde-Beauty13
Summary: A girl moves up the road from the Curtis family. She meets Johnny who introduces her to the gang. What will happen now?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outsiders characters. I do own Virginia.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Virginia POV:

I got out of the old gray car and looked up at our new house. All I have to say is, I hope the inside looks better than the outside.

My mom and dad took the bags out of the car. Correction, my mom and dad took all their bags out of the car.

I lifted mime out and went inside to fend my room. I put my bags on my bed and went back to the living room where my parents were.

"I'm going out," I said shortly. Not like they cared at all, I didn't evan get a nod or grunt. Not really unusual anymore.

As I was walking, I found a lot that looked pretty well abandoned. But as I walked past I saw a figure sitting on the ground. when I got a closer look, I saw it was a boy.

"Hello," I called, pulling out my red handled switch blade.

"Hey," the boy said back, looking up. He had a tan skin and black hair. The boys eyes shone, big and dark, with fear and curiosity. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yes" I answered, putting my blade away. "I just moved into a house just down the street. My name is Virginia, everybody calls me Ginny though.

"I'm Johnny Cade." The boy said, extending a slender fingered hand.

I put my Pale Hand in his tan one. As we shook hands, the sleeve of my hoody rode up my wrist, exposing a black and blue bruise in the shape of a hand print my father made a while ago

"Don't," I said, pulling my arm back. But Johnny gently pulled it back towards him.

"Your parents hit you too?" Johnny asked, "My dad hits me, and my mom doesn't evan as much as look my way."

He brushed his fingers across my wrist. "Come with me for a sec. It won't take long, I just want to show you something." he practically begged.

"OK." I agreed warily as he started leading me somewhere.

I followed him to the end of the block, then across the street to a house.

Johnny walked up onto the steps and turned around. "This is the Curtis house. I come here if my dad gets drunk and starts beating on me. Come on in and meet the gang."

"I don't know, I really should get home." I said.

"Oh, it'll only take a second." Johnny gave me these really adorable puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist.

"Fine, but only for a second." I agreed with a small smile.

Johnny opened the door and stepped in. I also went in, staying well out of sight. There was a chorus of Hey Johnny.

"Hi guys. I, um, I have some one here for you to meet."

I stepped from behind Johnny. I was met with quite a sight. On the couch was a red haired boy with side burns, he was intently watching Mickey Mouse on the television. Next to him sat a boy with blonde almost red hair, yet at the tips it looked like it had been bleached before. In a chair by the window sat probably the oldest of the gang, he had dark hair and was reading the paper before he had looked up at Johnny and I. In the corner sat a card table with cards on the floor around it, the first person I noticed was a blonde boy who could easily get into a movie with his good looks, he had his elbow on the table and was arm wrestling with a boy who had dark brown hair fixed in complicated swirls.

"guys, this is Ginny. Ginny the oldest of the gang, Darry Cutes is in the chair. The blonde on the couch is Darry's Youngest brother Ponyboy. The red-head is Kieth," The boy looked over with a glare, "but we just call him Two-Bit. Sodapop is the blonde in the corner, he's the middle Curtis brother. And lastly is Steve Randle."

"Well, not the last..." Ponyboy started.

"Dally," Johnny said, and I saw his eyes light up. "Ginny, That's Dallas Winston."

I looked over and saw a boy with blonde, almost white, hair and hard blue eyes, which lightened slightly as he saw Johnny. "Well glory Johnny, we haven't seen you around here for a while. and now here you are, and you picked up a girl on the way. And a pretty blonde one at that."

"She's not-" "I am not some skank to be picked u, had sex with, then dropped!" I spoke up.

"Dal, I thought you were in the cooler." Johnny said quickly.

"Tim come and bailed me out." Dally said with a smirk. His smirk faded as he noticed my wrist.

I looked down and saw I was unconsciously rubbing the bruise my dad had given me.

"Where'd you get that there from Blondie?" Dally asked. By this time everyone had stopped what they were doing to see what Dally was talking about. "a soc do that?" At my look of confusion, Dally put two and two together, "your parents."

"My dad," I mumbled. "I should get home, my dad'll get mad."

"I'll walk you," Johnny said.

"Can I ho with Darry?" Ponyboy asked.

"Sure" Darry replied.

"Hey Ginny." Soda got my attention, "if you need a place to stay, come on over, we always have room."

I felt myself smile. "Thank you."

I walked out with Pony and Johnny. "Hey, I'm sorry about Dally." Johnny said, "he's that way allot, and evan though he isn't hood at showing it, he does have feelings."

"It's okay. And I could sorta tell he has a soft spot for you."

"Well, he seems to have taken a liking to you also," Pony joined the conversation, "I mean you did tell hem off, and he really hates it when kids are hit by their parents."

"His parents hit him too." Johnny explained more.

"Well, this is my house. I'll see you guys later." I said.

"Well, our door is always open." Pony said, "literally, the door is never locked."

"And, we're going to a movie tomorrow, and, ya know, if ya want, I mean-"

"What Johnny is trying to say is, me, him, and Dal are going to the Nightly Double tomorrow and if you want to come, you can meet us at the empty lot at around six p.m." Pony said.

"Cool, I'll try to come." I smiled. "So, bye guys, I'll see you later."

"Bye." the boys said in union.

Well, what do you all think? good not good. RR


	2. Chapter 2: Johnny POV

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Outsiders characters.

I do own Virginia.

Johnny POV:

"Well, she seems nice." I said absently to Pony.

"Yeah. Let's get back, it's gettin cold." Ponyboy complained.

"Well, why didn't you bring your coat." I laughed, handing him my jacked.

"I just forgot. Thanks Johnnycakes."

We walked the rest of the way home in silence, both lost in our own thoughts.

As we neared Pony's house, we saw Dally out on the steps talking to Tim Shepherd.

"Hey there Dally, Tim," I said, grabbing Dally's pack of cigarets and taking one for myself.

"So, where'd you pick up the girl? She sure was cute," Dally said with a wink.

I'm sure I was turning red as a tomato. "Well, I was in the lot and she came past."

"Then you just randomly decided to bring her here," Dally smirked.

"Well, I saw her arm. You saw it too Dallas, you saw that bruise on her wrist," Dally looked suprised, probably at the tone of my voice and how much I had talked. I looked at Pony, then to Tim, both looked just as suprised, hell, I was evan surprised.

"Yeah Johnnycake, I saw, holly kid." Dally said

"I'm sorry." I said, sitting down next to Tim.

We sat there for about half and hour, just talking, before Tim decided he should ho and the rest of us went inside.

About and hour later, Steve went home , and just as Two-Bit and dally were about to go, there was a pounding on the door. It was late, and had started raining a while ago. Anyway, no one ever knocked on the Curtis door, not anyone who came this late at least.

"um, I'll get it," Dally, who was closest to the door, said.

Dally opened the door and as soon as he did someone flew into his arms. he looked down and put two fingers under the persons chin. "Ginny?"

"Oh Dally, it was horrible." Ginny cried out.

"It's gonna be alright Gin. Come over here, come on, over to the couch." Dally kept saying in a rare soothing voice.

I went over and kneeled in front of Ginny. "Hey come on, it's gonna be OK," I brought a hand up and was just about to move her hair before she flinched away. "What's the matter Ginny?"

"Nothing," I heard Ginny mutter.

"Then go ahead and move your hair so we can see your pretty face," Dally whispered gently.

I know everybody would be making fun of ol' Dally if circumstances were different.

squatted

Soda came over and squatted next to me. "Hey Ginny, you know that when your here, your safe, don't ya. You are always around friends here." Good old Sodapop Curtis, always there to sweet told everyone.

Ginny slowly lifted her face and Two-Bit reached over to move her hair.

As her left eye came into view, I heard gasps from all around the room. Her eye was a dark purple.

"Who did that to you?" Dally asked.

"My... my dad." Ginny responded after a short time.

I felt myself growing hot with anger. "What did you do so wrong? From what you told me, you stay as far away from him as possible!"

Everyone was staring at me as I finished. I never rose my voice.

As I was ranting, Dally seemed to have gotten madder. "I'm gonna go show that man a lesson," Dally said getting up.

"No!" Ginny yelled, grabbing Dally's leather clad arm.

Pony and I had gotten Dally a new leather jacket after the old one was burnt in the fire at the church on Jay Mountain.

Dally was looking down at the short blonde grabbing his arm. We all knew Dal could have easily pulled away, but he didn't.

Sodapop took and took Ginny by the shoulders. He led her to the couch and sat her down again. "Do yo wanna stay here for the night Ginny?"

"Yeah, I mean, I don't wanna impose, but I also don't wanna go back to that house." Ginny sniffled.

It'll be OK, I'm gonna stay here for the night too." I said.

"and if ya want," Pony offered, "I can stay out here with ya also."

"Well, I have to go, but my mom says ya'll can come over tomorrow for some of her cookin'. Don't get too close out here kids," Two-Bit said with a wink, and closed the door cackling.

Darry turned to Pony, "Ponyboy, go get some blankets and pillows for you, Johnny, and Ginny. Ginny, you lay back. And Soda, go get her some water and something to eat."

Everything was a scramble as everyone went to something.

When every thin quieted down again, I noticed Dally gone. "Hey, where'd Dally go?" Ponyboy voiced my thoughts.

"He left," Ginny said, watching the TV screen, "Said he'd see you all tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3:Virginia POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Outsiders characters, unfortunately, but I do own Ginny!

Virginia POV:

"Well," Darry said after half an hour of watching Mickey Mouse, "I'll be heading to bed now," He got up and stretched. "you all should get some sleep too. Night you three."

"Night Darry," Pony and Johnny said together.

"Goodnight, and thank you Darry," I smiled.

"your welcome here anytime you need it," Darry said, 'see ya Soda."

"See you," Soda said, coming out of the kitchen. "Goodnight Johnny, Pony, Ginny."

"Night," we all said.

Pony started to straighten up his quilts and pillows, "now I"m gonna sleep. It's well into the morning."

Johnny nodded his head and I laid down on the sofa. Johnny tuned off the light and the room was bathed into darkness.

'Dad is gonna be so pissed off tomorrow,' was my last thought as I fell into a deep sleep.

SLAM! "Two-bit, she's still asleep."

"Sorry, didn't know."

There was more talking, but I couldn't understand all of the different conversations. I opened an eye and the first thing I saw was Dally sitting in the chair by the window. He was watching the T.V. He looked up and saw I was awake. "Hey there Blondie, how'd you sleep?"

"Ok. Great actually," I answered with a small laugh.

"Hey there Gin! Two-Bit said, jumping on the couch by my feet. "How ya feelin'? That couch sure is comfy ain't it," I noticed a beer in Two-Bit's hand. "you want some?" he asked when he saw me looking at the beverage.

"No," I said.

"Of course she doesn't Two-Bit. She's just a kid," Dally said.

"How old are you Ginny?" Darry asked as he rushed to get ready for work, Soda right on his heels, also needing to go to work.

"16," I answered.

"Same as Johnny," Soda stated as he rushed pas looking for his shoe. "Has anyone seen my other shoe?"

Two-Bit and Dally looked on the floor at a shoe that was just by Two-Bit's feet. "No." both of them called.

"Oh you two," I sighed, binding down to grab the shoe. "Here Soda."

"Thank you," Soda said, running outside where Darry was waiting for him.

"Where's Johnny and Ponyboy?" I asked looking around for the two.

"up in Pony's room," Two-Bit smiled, "probably kissing."

A pillow was thrown at the red-head from behind. "We aren't fags. If anyone in this room is it's you Keith Matthews." Ponyboy said.

"Ain't we confident today Ponyboy Curtis," Two-Bit said.

"I didn't know you knew such a big word Two-Bit," Ponyboy laughed.

"Well he's had enough schooling," Dally commented. "Why don't you just graduate Two-Bit?"

Two-bit shrugged, then got up and went into the kitchen.

"I should probably get home," I said, getting off the couch.

"I'll walk ya," Johnny offered. "I gotta get home too, gotta clean my room."

"Johnny, are you sure you really wanna go home?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, dads at work anyway," Johnny answered.

I looked at Johnny's dark features and saw him shudder slightly, probably at the thought of his father.

"Come on Ginny," Johnny called.


	4. Johnny POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful Outsiders characters, but I do own Ginny, who is mine, and u can't have her! ;) 3

Johnny POV:

When I walked into the house, the first thing I noticed was that the only sounds were coming from the kitchen. As I walked closer I heard that it was a radio of my mothers that I had never heard on. I saw mom at the sink washing dishes, singing quietly.

"Hey ma," I said not expecting an answer.

"Hello Johnny," I whipped around at my mom's soft voice. She held out the dish towel, "help me dry dishes?"

"Sure ma," I answered. My heart was soaring, my mom was actually acknowledging me!

"How are you doing lately?" mom asked.

"Fine," I answered.

"How are your grades in school?"

"Passing."

"I hear you have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble. Mind filling me in?"

Now I see where this is going, she just wants to tell how much of a failure I am.

"Well, me an' Ponyboy Curtis were walkin' home and some socs came an' started buggin' us. They started drowning Pony in the fountain, and they was gonna kill him, so I pulled out my blade, and stabbed one of em.

"We got scared, and so we went to Ja mountain, up in Windrexville, and stayed in that old church.

"Him and me stayed there for a while until our friend came to get us. He took us to eat, and when we got back, the church we were staying in was burning.

"There were kids inside, and Pony and I went in to save them. We got them out and our friend got us out, me with a broken leg, but nothin' serious." Now i waited for the cut downs.

In stead what I got was a pat on the back, "well Johnny, you did a good thing up in Windrexville. Evan got yourself made a hero."

I heard a car door slam and knew dad was home.

"Here," mom said, grabbing a red apple off the table, "you go tidy up your room real quick-like, I'll occupy your father, and then you get out of here, go see a movie."

I ran up the stairs and into my room. My room wasn't all that messy, but I always clean it up on Sunday. I picked up some papers that fell off the desk and sorted through to see what they were. After the bed was made, cloths picked up and in the hamper, closet cleaned, and magazines on the shelf, I grabbed the apple and quietly went down the stairs.

My dad was eating at the table, facing away from the door.

As I closed the door, my mom's dark eyes met mine. She gave a nod and I returned it with a small smile.

I headed over to see Ponyboy, I just had to tell him about my moms sudden interest in my life.

"Johnny," I heard a feminine voice from behind. "Hey Johnny, wait up."

I turned around and saw Ginny running to catch up. "Hey Gin," I greeted, taking a bite of my apple.

"Hey there," Ginny said, "you look pretty happy Johnny," she observed.

"Yeah, well come on over to the Curtis's house with me and I'll explain," I laughed.

Ginny shrugged and fell into step with me.

When we got to Pony's only he and Dally were there.

"Hey guys," I greeted, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it Johnny?" Pony asked, putting down his book.

"Well, when i got home I said hi to my mom, and then... she said hi back. I helped her wash dishes, and we had a conversation," I said happily.

"Woah Johnny-cake," Dally said, "don't get your hopes all up."

"Dallas, now that my mom is actually acknowledging me, asking me how my grades are, I'm going to take advantage of it," I said.

"Well, you be careful," Dally said.

"What do you think Ginny?" I asked

"Well... I must say, I am real jealous of you Johnny Cade. I wish my mom would pay attention to me."

There was a silence after Ginny spoke.

SLAM "Hey all," Two-Bit called.

"You don't have to yell Two-Bit," Dally glared, "we're all right here."

"Where's everyone?" asked Two-Bit.

"Darrys' at the store, Soda an Steve pulled double shifts, Pony answered.

"Well then, Dal, you wanna go hunt some action?" Two-Bit questioned with a grin.

"Sure, why not. You three wanna come too?" Dally offered.

"I probably shouldn't, Darry will be home soon and I don't think he'll like me gone and him nor me knowing where I'll be." Pony answered.

"I'll come," Ginny and I answered at the same time.

"Cool, we'll see you tomorrow Pone." Two-Bit said.

"See ya Pony," I called, walking out behind everyone.

"Bye Johnny," I heard pony say as I closed the door.

"So, where are we goin?" Ginny asked.

"I think we'll go see Tim first," Dally said, "See if he wants to have some fun tonight."

Ginny looked to me, "who's Tim?"

"Tim Shepherd is one of Dally's friends," I explained.

Thanks to all of u who have reviewed, I'm glad someone likes my story.

I'm not so happy with this chapter, but i have to keep the story going.

plz r&r


	5. Chapter 5: Ginny POV

Ginny POV:

We stopped at a small two-story house. Dally knocked on the door before pushing it open. a girl with long dark hair and violet eyes was coming down the stairs.

"Hey Dal, we've missed you around here. Hey Johnny," said the girl. The girls eyes looked to me next to Johnny. "Who's the girl?"

"Ginny," Dally answered, "she's a friend."

"Oh, well Tim is in his room."

the boys all went up the stairs.

"Hello," I said with a weak smile. I sensed a tenseness.

"Are you and Johnny a couple?" The dark haired girl finally said.

"What, no. We're just friends," I answered. I got it then, this girl likes Johnny.

"Oh, well, ok. I'm angela, Tim's sister," the girl finally introduced herself.

"So, you like Johnny, huh?" I asked.

"For a while now. So, what are you hanging out with these hoods anyway?" Angela smiled.

"They sorta helped me outa something," I said.

"Oh, so your going out to hunt some action with the boys huh. Well you can't go out dressed like that. Come up to my room and we'll get you something to wear," Angela smiled, grabbing my elbow and leading me up the same stairs the boys went up only a few minutes ago.

I looked down at my too long flare jeans, blue striped adidas, and tight white shirt.

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked.

"Just trust me on this one. Anyway, I just love doing this kind of stuff," Angela smiled.

Angela led me into a semi-clean room with a king sized bed. "Ok," the violet eyed girl said to herself going over to her closet. "You can wear a black skirt with this black shirt. And we'll find shoes later. What size shoe do you wear?"

"7" I answered.

"Oh good, we wear the same size," (A/N: I'm sorry if this part makes no since, me friend did a better job at explaining than me, but still not that good) she laid a black skirt that came to the middle of my thigh. There was another layer over that, sewn halfway above the first layer. Both layers were slightly ruffled at the end. Next she laid down a black shirt with pink vines beaded in. "Now put these on," Angela commanded, pointing to the bathroom.

I noticed this for the first time. Angel had a bathroom in her bedroom. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I changed into the cloths, which fit me perfectly, and folded mine into a neat pile.

I looked in the mirror and noted the shirt showed all my soft curves and the skirt showed off my California sun-kissed legs.

I opened the door and saw Angela had also changed. She now wore a blue skirt that started mid-thigh and slanted down to her knee. She had a light blue shirt with one strap and showed her mid-drift.

"Oh, you look good!" Angela exclaimed when she saw me through her mirror.

"hurry up you two Dally yelled.

"Shut up Dalas!" Angela yelled back. "Now, here are your shoes." She held out a pair of black high heeled shoes with thick heels. "Good enough?"

"Yeah, it's good," I answered.

Well, let's not keep the guys waiting," Angela Smiled and opened the door.

"I don't know...maybe I should just stay-"

"Nonsense," Angela interrupted me. "Now you come down when I give the signal."

Angela walked out and down the stairs. "And now presenting the newly dressed, Virginia."

I healed my breath and walked down the stairs griping the banister tightly.

This better be good," I heard Two-Bit say before looking up and gasping.

"God Two-Bit," Tim started, "close your mouth, your not a cod... fish..." He trailed off as he saw me.

"Do I look bad?" I asked Dally at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look great," Dally smiled.

"Naw."

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Really, Really," Dally grinned, holding out an elbow for me to hold.

This is when I really noticed the boy, Tim. He was gorgeous. Black hair, black eyes, nice complexion. In short...He was hot.

"Well, are we ready to go now?" Two-bit asked.

"Yep, let's go dancing," Angela said.

"Why dancing?" Tim groaned.

"Oh Tim, you know you love dancing. Anyway, there's always some socs who wanna start something," Angela said matter-of-factly.

"Well, let's get a move on then!" Two-Bit called with a clap of his hands.

Tim opened the door and let himself out. Johnny, the last out, shut the door.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but i've been busy busy busy.

Hope u all like it


	6. Chapter 6: Johnny POV

Johnny:

It was as crowded as ever, socs wandering and dancing closer to the front where the greasers were mostly in the back.

I looked to Ginny on Dally's arm, she was taking in to sight of the room. People dancing, some grinding together, others drinking and talking. Two-Bit had already found himself a fight with some socs.

I looked to the raven haired girl next tome. Angela was beautiful tonight. I must admit that I have always had a bit of a crush on Angela, she was just the right mixture of pretty and tough.

"Come on Dallas, let's go get a drink," Tim said over the music. Dally said something to Ginny, who smiled and nodded, letting go of his elbow. Dally then walked into the crowd with Tim. They came back momentarily with drinks for hem ad Ginny.

"Hey, you wanna dance, or somethin?" I asked Angela. I could hear the hesitation in my own voice.

"Sure Johnny," Angela smiled.

I led Angela to the dance-floor as a slow song started. I was tense at first, but after a while I loosened up. As the song proceeded we got closer and closer until, all too soon, the song ended and we had to pull away.

Let's go get a drink Johnny," Angela said. We walked over to the bar and saw Tim and Ginny talking.

Angela sat by her brother. "Hey big brother, why aren't ya out dancing?" She asked as I bought her a soda.

Dally walked over, just finishing talking to some short haired brunette. He ordered himself a beer and sat down between Tim and Ginny.


End file.
